


The Princess and I

by animefangirl4_799



Category: A witch's tale
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefangirl4_799/pseuds/animefangirl4_799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young princess and her servants victim(s) to a spell casted by an evil sorcerer, who turns her into a hideous beast until she earns the friendship and love from another and returns it as well. One day an adventurous, headstrong boy named Ben enters into her castle in search of his imprisoned father. After finding him, he strikes up a deal and becomes a prisoner in her castle. But Ben soon discovers that there is more to this beast than meets the eye. With the help of the princess servants, will he be able to move her iron heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm Animefangirl4_799.  
> Just a few quick pronouncements before you start reading.
> 
> * I have wrote this fanfic based off of the game A witch's tale(and by based I mean, I'm using the characters from the game to create my own story out of it).  
> * I have original characters that are in the story as well.  
> * And I do own the rights to A Witch's Tale or the characters, they belong to Nintendo.
> 
> So without further ado... The Princess and I.

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young princess named Dorothy, who ruled over a mechanical kingdom called Atris.  
Even though the princess was adored and loved by all, she felt lonely and longed for a friend.  
But then one day on a cold winters night, a handsome young prince came along seeking shelter from the bitter cold.  
Due to her kindness she let the young prince in, and she sheltered him from the harsh winter storm.  
The princess was overcome with joy that she had such an opportunity to make a friend, however, Dorothy’s guest was not ''prince like'' at all.  
Despite his handsome face, the young prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.  
When the storm had finally settled the prince reveal his true intentions of why he was out in the storm, he came to ask for Dorothy’s hand in marriage.  
Uninterested by the prince’s requested, she politely refused his offered.  
But the young prince didn’t take no for an answer.  
The young prince demanded that she be his bride; repulsed by his demeanor, she refused again.  
Enraged, the young prince’s beauty had melted away revealing a hideous evil sorcerer.  
If he could not have Dorothy, then neither could anyone else. So he transformed her into a monstrous beast and placed a powerful curse upon the castle and those who were inside.  
Fearing how her subjects would react, she stopped going out in public, lessened her staff (that wasn’t already in the castle) and shut herself up inside of her castle. Now her only company was with her servants and her bedroom window, which acted as her only gateway to the outside world. But whenever she looked out the window she only saw the grave reminder he left her.  
A field of beautiful white dandelions, which would bloom until two years has passed. If she gained the friendship and love from another and returned it, within a two years time, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would remain a monster forever.  
As months of disappointment passed, she soon fell into despair and lost hope.  
For who could ever love a beast?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a little town outside of Artis...  
As the sun comes over the horizon, there is a semi-mechanical town and on the south-west side of the town there is a modest little gardening business; above there's a house. In the house, there is a room where there are two siblings, who are still sleeping. Suddenly the alarm clock goes off. As one sibling groans from his bed, the other sibling reaches over from his bed to turn it off.  
The two lay in their beds for a while, until one gets up from his bed and yawns. He was a tall and lean young man, wearing a white wifebeater and boxers.  
Going to the bathroom to get he looks at himself in the mirror he notices his brown messy bed hair is all over the place, his dark blue eyes has bags under them and his five o'clock shadow.  
Looking over his shoulder to the bed on the opposite side of the room from where his was, he spoke in a groggy voice. " Ben. C'mon it's time to get up."  
"..."  
"Ben c'mon you're gonna be late for school if you don't get up."  
The only response he heard, was a groan coming from underneath the covers.  
While think of a way to get him out of bed, he smelt something delicious coming from inside the house, then he got an idea.  
"Hey Ben if you get up, I'll let u have my chocolate chip muffin for breakfast."  
Begrudgingly, Ben got up from his bed, the sleep ridden boy lazily stood up. From his black spiky hair that was in his face, down to his saggy sleepwear; the boy looked like the epitome of fatigue. But since the fate of his breakfast was on the line, he shuffled into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.  
Looking up at his more chipper older brother, he mumbled " That's all you had to Everitt." Then he continued to brush his teeth.  
"Works every time." Everitt triumphantly thought, with a smile.  
After that, the two brothers got ready for the big day ahead of them.


End file.
